Scott Lang (Earth-2004)
Scott Edward Harris Lang is a former criminal who was convinced by Pym Technologies CEO Hank Pym to take up his mantle as the new Ant-Man. As Ant-Man, Lang fought against Darren Cross, Pym's protégé who became obsessed with Pym Particles and intended to recreate and sell the technology to terrorist organizations such as HYDRA and the Ten Rings. After his daughter, Cassie Lang, was taken hostage by Cross, Lang was able to send both of them into the Quantum Realm, where he saw Pym's wife Janet van Dyne, before successfully returning. History Scott Lang had earned a master's degree in electrical engineering. With his skills he would often steal from criminals and give back to those they had stolen from. Lang married a woman named Maggie sometime before 2008.2 Maggie was very supportive of Lang, but disliked his robberies, albeit from criminals. The couple later had a daughter they named Cassandra "Cassie" Lang. Wishing to support his own family, Lang promised his wife that he would stop stealing after Cassie's birth. Lang discovered that Vistacorp was overcharging their customers. At first, he thought it was simply a coding error and changed it. He then realized the company was intentionally doing this to their customers for financial gain when Geoff Zorick, ordered Lang to revert his many corrections before firing him. Angered by VistaCorp's larceny, Lang broke into the Vistacorp Headquartersto hack their systems and pay back the money to Vistacorp's customers. He then broke into Geoff Zorick's Mansion and stole a few items before he got carried away and drove Zorick's car into the mansion's pool. Lang was arrested and given a three-year sentence in San Quentin State Prison. The Langs divorced following his incarceration, and Maggie eventually became engaged to Jim Paxton. Lang became very close to his cellmate, Luis, who was released the year before Lang was set to be. During his time in prison, Lang vowed to never get involved in crime again and focus his attention on helping to raise Cassie. On July 17, 2015, Lang was released for proper conduct during his stay in the San Quentin State Prison. With the help of his newly-found heist team, Lang was able to break into the Pym Residence easily, with Luis staying nearby and offering support from inside his van. Lang was soon slowed down however when he discovered the basement door had a fingerprint scanner he had not planned for. Rather than giving up, Lang recreated a fingerprint using a ring, tape, glue, and some heat from the stove, unlocking the door and making his way downstairs. Lang found the vault, which was made of the same 1910s material as the Titanic and sparked a brief conversation between Dave and Kurt about the 1997 Titanic movie. Thinking on his feet, Lang promptly created a freezing agent and poured it into the door, Lang explained to his confused friends over the radio that "ice expands, metal doesn't"; in a few minutes the ice with burst the door open. He set up a blanket to catch the screws flying out and a mattress to soften the door's fall, and therefore keep any loud noises from alerting the nearby neighbors. As soon as the door was blown open, Lang immediately scanned the room for cash and other valuables, only to find nothing but a few hanging blueprints, some colored liquidcontained in test tubes, and a suit with a helmet that seemed to be as a pair of motorcycling attire, informing Luis and the other two of the failure to find anything clearly worth any money. Disappointed that all the security was just for an old outfit, Lang decided to take it anyway for his troubles; he likely planned to sell it at a later point to make a profit off this venture. Unknown to Lang, Hank Pym had been watching everything he did, with a camera mounted on the back of an ant. The following day back at the Milgrom Hotel, Lang was alone in the apartment and looking himself in the mirror, considering what he should do next. Taking some time to look at what he stole, Lang studied the Pym Particles, unaware of their power before examining the Ant-Man Suit and it's helmet, still assuming them to just be motorcycle gear.Seeing that the suit was about his size, Lang then checked the suit and tried it on, standing in the bath to get a better look as he began admiring himself in the mirror. Looking over the suit's design, Lang saw buttons on each glove and began experimenting with them, while nothing happened when he pushed the one on the left glove, he pushed the one on the right, suddenly shrinking to a minuscule size, with even the plug hole of the bath appearing much larger than he was. He promptly fell a great distance into the tub, frightened by his new perspective as he tried to figure out what had just happened and how this could be possible. While Lang continued to panic, Hank Pym used this chance to get through the suit and communicate with Lang, mocking him for his confusion about what was happening and explaining that this would be a trial by fire. During their conversation, Luisarrived and stepped into the bathroom for a bath, causing Lang to have to run for his life as Luis turned on the tap, flooding the bath. The water caught up to Lang who was thrown from the bath and soon fell through a gap in the floor to the apartment below where he landed on a record player and held on as he was spun around uncontrollably. Lang continued to be thrown across the room without being noticed due to his small size, suffering with landing inside a vacuum cleaner and being attacked by a rat. As Lang desperately ran away from the rat, he crashed into a mouse trap which launched him high into the air and out of a window, where he fell to the street below and landed on a car roof. While lying on the rooftop, Lang finally figured out how to grow back to normal size and freaked out about what he had just witnessed, wanting nothing more to do with the suit and its power. Lang then went to the Pym residence to return the suit, but was stopped by Hank ans his daughter Hope Van Dyne. Pym explained that he was too old to contune work as Ant-Man, and after what he saw, and considering Lang now knew how to work the suit, Pym gave him a choice. Work with him as Ant-Man, or spend the rest of his life in prison for stealing Militery gear. Lang chose the former, and was trained by Pym and Hope over the next few months, defeating foes such as Darren Cross. Avengers Hank found that lots of his tech that was confiscated in the 1990s was held up at a Stark Industires warehouse, which Pym assumed would be empty. He sent Lang in, and realised too late that the warehouse had been rebuilt into the new Avengers Headqauters. Unable to call of the mission, Hank could only watch. Scott snuck inside, but was spotted by Falcon, who chased him until Lang got inside his suit and diablee his wings, making him crash. As he ran to get Theban tech, he was hit by an electric shock, caused by Tony Stark himself, and fainted. When he awoke, Stark told him he was impressed with his powers, and that he knew all about Pym. After inviting Pym inside, he said he could have the tech, as long as he allowed Lang to join the Avengers. The Mind Games Shadow Wars Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Ant-Man Category:Earth-2004 Stars